1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for driving a hardware device and a method thereof and processing data and, more particularly, to a system for driving a hardware device in a computer system and processing data and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
DirectX is a special multimedia application programming interface (API) used in Microsoft windows, and it allows a programmer to use the functions of various hardware without writing hardware code by himself or herself. The DirectX includes components such as DirectShow, DirectDraw, DirectSound, DirectInput, Direct3D, DirectAnimation, and DirectMusic. Various kinds of multimedia applications such as Yahoo VOIP, MSN VOIP, Skype, and Google Talk are gradually developed on the basis of the architecture of the DirectX.
Additionally, Microsoft launches a windows driver model (WDM) after Window 98, and the WDM and the DirectX are closely related to each other. The WDM is a design specification of a hardware device driver established by Microsoft and compatible with Microsoft operating systems, the hardware device performing the design specification is also called a WDM hardware device, and the brand, the model, and the pin of the WDM hardware device in the specification do not need to be considered. Consequently, if the WDM hardware device needs to be used by the multimedia application, integrated circuit (IC) manufacturers must first develop a WDM driver performing the design specification of the WDM according to Window driver development kit (DDK) of Microsoft, and then system manufacturers may utilize the WDM driver to drive the WDM hardware device.
For example, a web camera includes a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor and a universal serial bus (USB) IC. USB IC manufacturers must provide the driver performing the WDM specification, and then the system manufacturer may normally drive the web camera.
However, if the USB IC manufacturers do not provide a correct WDM driver, the system manufacturers cannot amend or use the WDM hardware device.
Additionally, since parts of USB ICs do not have enough computing power or corresponding hardware design, it cannot support a color adjusting interface and a camera lens control interface regulated by the Directshow.
Moreover, since common multimedia applications such as MSN, VOIP, Skype, and Google Talk only support a standard audio input microphone and do not support a Bluetooth microphone, the multimedia applications such as MSN, VOIP, Skype, and Google Talk cannot capture multimedia information via the Bluetooth microphone.